yugiohfandomcom_vi-20200215-history
Bảo vật Ngàn năm
Bảo vật Ngàn năm là bảy bảo vật được tạo ra từ một phép thuật cổ xưa được tìm thấy trong Thần chú Ngàn năm để phong ấn Trò chơi Bóng tối mãi mãi. Phiến đá Ngàn năm trong làng Kul Elna là nguồn gốc và nơi an nghỉ của bảy bảo vật, và cũng là nơi Akhenaden hy sinh chín mươi chín con người để tạo ra chúng. Bảo vật Ngàn năm cũng được đề cập trong phần mô tả "Sengenjin" và được sử dụng bởi "Ma'at" trong manga ''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX''. Bảo vật Ngàn năm Khác Các công cụ ma thuật có liên quan đến Bảo vật Ngàn năm * Thần chú - cuốn sách mà Akhenaten sử dụng để tạo ra bảo vật. * Feather of Ma'at - một công cụ mà các Pháp sư Pharaoh sử dụng để xét xử trái tim của kẻ tội đồ. * Kim Tự Tháp Ánh Sáng - một bảo vật chứa Anubis, có hình dáng giống với Trò chơi Ngàn năm * Millennium Shield - một thẻ bài quái thú có sức phòng thủ to lớn. Nặng lực Bảo vật Ngàn năm cho phép người sở hữu sử dụng những phép thuật cổ xưa trong Trò chơi Bóng tối. Các bảo vật sẽ trao khả năng đặc biệt cho chủ nhân, giao tiếp với các linh hồn (Trận đấu Quái thú hoặc Con người), tạo ra Trò chơi Hình phạt cho kẻ thua cuộc trong Trò chơi Bóng tối. Khi Trò chơi Bóng tối bắt đầu, sử dụng ma thuật của bảo vật, người chơi sẽ tự chuyển mình vào một không gian khác, nơi Trận đấu của họ sẽ không bị gián đoạn và gian lận bị cấm, hình phạt cao nhất là chết. Ngoài những khả năng đặc biệt, bảo vật ngàn năm ban tặng quyền năng bảo vệ cho chủ nhân của nó. Bảo vật Ngàn năm có quyền năng như: đưa mọi người vào giấc ngủ, che giấu bản thân và những người khác khỏi tầm mắt, can thiệp vào các Trò chơi Bóng tối khác, quan sát từ xa, v.v ... Các bảo vật cũng giúp chủ nhân của chúng khỏi bị hại bởi các ma thuật khác. Theo Shadi, ba trong số các Bảo vật Ngàn năm đại diện cho công lý (Chìa khoá, Cán cân và Vòng cổ), ba món đại diện cho điều ác (Vòng tròn trí tuệ, Quyền trượng và Con mắt), và bảo vật thứ bảy, Trò chơi Ngàn năm, đại diện cho cả điều ác và công lý. Nguồn gốc Manga Trong một chương đầu của manga (Duel 14: The Man From Egypt (Part 2) trong Volume 2: The Cards With Teeth), Shadi đưa ra một lời giải thích mơ hồ về lý do tại sao Bảo vật Ngàn năm được tạo ra. Theo lời kể, các bảo vật được tạo ra bởi các Pháp sư của Pharaoh thời Ai Cập cổ đại để trừng phạt kẻ trộm đã cố gắng để cướp ngôi mộ của Pharaoh. Shadi nói điều này được viết trong Pert Em Hiru, hoặc Coming Forth By Day (tiêu đề của Ai Cập The Book of The Dead). Các chương sau của manga (xuất bản dưới tên Yu-Gi-Oh! Millennium World ở Bắc Mỹ) đưa ra một truyền thuyết chi tiết hơn về nguồn gốc của chúng. Sự đe doạ của giặc ngoại đối với Ai Cập cách đây 3.000 năm, Pharaoh Akhenamkhanen tìm cách bảo vệ vùng đất của mình bằng ma thuật huyền bí và tạo ra bảy Bảo vật Ngàn năm, dựa trên một phép thuật cổ xưa được tìm thấy trong Thần chú Ngàn năm. Anh của Akhenamkhanen, Akhenaden tạo ra bảo vật, nhưng Akhenaden không cho em mình biết về việc cần có 99 con người hy sinh để tạo ra nó. Làng Kul Elna trở thành nạn nhân bởi quyết định của Pharaoh, Akhenaden giết chết dân làng, lấy máu, xương và thịt của họ hòa trộn cùng với vàng đã được đúc trong nghi thức thần bí để tạo nên bảo vật. With Akhenamkhanen possessing the Millennium Puzzle, the remaining six items were entrusted to his high priests the Sacred Guardians: the Millennium Key to Siamon, the Millennium Eye to Akhenaden himself, and the Millennium Necklace, Rod, Scale, and Ring to the other four priests (the predecessors of Isis, Priest Seto, Karim, and Mahad). Using the Items' combined power, an army of Duel Monsters was summoned which repelled the invading foes of Egypt. However, upon discovering the dark truth behind the Items' creation, Akhenamkhanen attempted to atone by offering his soul up to the Egyptian Gods as penance, sparing his son, Pharaoh Atem from any future retribution for his own indirect actions. Phiên bản Anime The Yu-Gi-Oh! first series anime just makes use of the story depicted in the early chapters of the manga due to its small coverage of the series, while the Millennium World arc of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! second series anime'' follows the detailed version of the manga's late chapters (the dub cuts the mention of the villagers dying, but still specifies their souls were used). Ý nghĩa lịch sử When his father died, Pharaoh Atem was given the Millennium Puzzle, and in time, Siamon Muran relinquished the Millennium Key to Shada. The Millennium Rod was given to a young priest named Seto, who (unknown to everyone) was actually Akhenaden's son. Seto became a strong friend of Atem, though both young men remained unaware that they were cousins. Thief King Bakura, the sole survivor of the slaughter in Kul Elna, stole the holy DiaDhank from the tomb of Akhenamkhanen. By using it, Bakura could summon the ka, or soul, sealed in slates in the tomb of Akhenamkhanen and the demon Diabound, which created by the ka of the deceased people in Kul Elna (originally, a Millennium Item was needed to summon Ka, except your own). After failing to beat Atem, he defeated Mahad and acquired the Millennium Ring. Then, using the Millennium Ring, Thief King Bakura injected evil thoughts into Akhenaden's Millennium Eye to corrupt his mind. Akhenaden wanted his son, Seto, to become the new Pharaoh, so he helped Bakura defeat the other priests and Atem, then he placed the Millennium Items upon the stone slab to summon the Dark God Zorc. While Zorc attempted to decimate the planet, Atem used his own name and the magics of the Shadow Games, within the Millennium Items, sealed Zorc and his own soul within the Millennium Puzzle, wiping his memory so that he could not recall it, so that the binding might never be undone. With Atem's eventual death, the Millennium Puzzle was entombed along with him in his crypt in the Valley of the Kings. In a chamber beneath the village of Kul Elna, a sculpted stone rested - it read "Should the seven Millennium Items be placed upon it, along with the eighth key, the Pharaoh's name, Zorc would be free again". The magic of the Shadow Games was unleashed when the Millennium Puzzle was solved by Yugi Muto in the present day, and he embarked on a series of adventures that eventually resulted in the locations of the Millennium Items being revealed, and the three Egyptian God Cards coming into his possession. Placed on a stone tablet (the Tablet of Lost Memories) that professed to chronicle a battle between the Pharaoh and Seto, the cards and the Puzzle opened a gateway to Ancient Egypt, through which the soul of the Pharaoh was pulled. Back in his original body, but still lacking his memories, the Pharaoh was reunited with his priests, and Akhenaden's treachery was revealed as the Spirit of the Millennium Ring, which had also traveled back in time, stole the Items from their owners and used them to resurrect Zorc, only to have him be eradicated for eternity at the hands of the union of the three Egyptian Gods, The Creator of Light. Back in the present, following Atem's defeat at the hands of his vessel, Yugi Muto, in the conclusion of the Ceremonial Battle and the series, the Millennium Items, placed onto the tablet just before the duel began, would open a gateway to the afterlife, allowing the Pharaoh Atem to be finally at rest. Afterwards, the temple would then crumble, sealing all 7 Millennium Items deep underground for eternity. "]]. In the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX'' manga, the Items are wielded by "Ma'at", an incarnation of the Egyptian God with the same name. "Ma'at" uses the power of the items that priests had sealed in the White-Feathered spirit to defeat Tragoedia and allow Winged Kuriboh and Light and Darkness Dragon to seal him permanently. Tham khảo Category:Bảo vật Ngàn năm